lil_pumpfandomcom-20200216-history
Designer
About Lil Pump scored one of the surprise runaway rap hits of 2017 with “Gucci Gang,” a manic little song that sits right on the knife’s edge between awesome and annoying. In any event, now comes the hard part: writing a second hit. To that end we have “'Designer',” a new single produced by the maestro Zaytoven, who is so purely in his zone that he recycles the ominous whistle and pitter-pat snares from his classic beat for Shawty Lo’s “I’m Da Man,” which had already once been more or less repurposed for Young Dolph’s “Preach.” Nonetheless, Lil Pump does put his own typically hypnotic spin on what could almost be considered a Southern standard. Meaning “Designer” is one of Lil Pump’s most lyrical tracks to date. The “Gucci Gang” rapper flaunts his success and riches in the faces of his haters. Lyrics You can see Lil Pump wandering the halls of a school carrying huge bags of pot Turns out that school was a local Catholic elementary school A teacher gets slapped with a bag of marijuana in this video And the rapper's name is Lil Pump Chyah, Lil Pump Chyah, huh? (Brr) Chyah, chyah Chyah, chyah Ay Zaytoven I got fast cars, bad bitches and designer clothes (chyah, chyah) Couple thousand on my wrist and my neck is on froze (Lil Pump) Spanish bitches butt naked and they twerkin' on the stove (chyah, chyah, chyah) Too much racks in my pocket that my wallet can't fold (ooh) I got fast cars, bad bitches and designer clothes (chyah, chyah, chyah) I got fast cars, bad bitches and designer clothes (Lil Pump) Couple thousand on my wrist and my neck is on froze (ooh) Too much racks in my pocket that my wallet can't fold (chyah, chyah, chyah) Drive the 'Rari off the lot, fuck my wrist up with the pot Bitch, this shit will never stop (brr), presidential on the clock Couple hoes up on a yacht, I can not fuck with the ops Bitch, I made it to the top, go to class, I'm out the drop, ayy Went to the gun store, and I bought a rocket (ooh) One million dollars, cash hangin' out my pocket (damn) All these diamonds drippin' on me, feelin' like a water faucet (damn) Broke niggas hatin' on me, man, this shit need to stop it (whoo) Lil Pump the freshest nigga comin' out my city Hit AODs and I'm blowin' straight fifties (brr) In the kitchen whippin' Whitney, sippin' lean, I lost my kidney Ain’t nobody fuckin' with me off the Xan, I squeeze a titty, ay Dropped out of school, hopped in a private jet (brr) Bitch, I'm on the lean, I can't pop no Percocet (no) I got more money than your father, you can't be upset I'm worth a couple millions, bitch, you know I love to flex I got fast cars, bad bitches and designer clothes (chyah, chyah) Couple thousand on my wrist and my neck is on froze (Lil Pump) Spanish bitches butt naked and they twerkin' on the stove (chyah, chyah, chyah) Too much racks in my pocket that my wallet can't fold (ooh) I got fast cars, bad bitches and designer clothes (ooh, ooh, ooh) I got fast cars, bad bitches and designer clothes (chyah, chyah, chyah) Couple thousand on my wrist and my neck is on froze (ooh) Too much racks in my pocket that my wallet can't fold (Lil Pump, chyah, chyah, chyah) Gallery TBA Video Category:Songs Category:2017